Perfectly Fine
by ShulesFan99
Summary: It's the day after Juliet was abducted by Yin and everyone seems to think that she isn't fine. Of course she isn't, but they don't have to know that. But in order for her to actually be fine, she has to learn to accept help from others. Will she do that or is she going to be haunted by Yin for the rest of her life? Post 'Mr Yin Presents...' Minor swearing in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I wrote this a while ago but I promised myself that I wouldn't post it unless it was completely done. But then I decided against it. I know I'll probably regret it since I'm kind of stuck (again). **

**This story is about how Juliet deals with the things that happened in 'Mr Yin Presents...'. I know, I know, there are about 500 stories about it already but I can't help it. I love that episode! But this fanfic doesn't have anything to do with my first fanfic which also is about 'Mr Yin Presents...'. No relation what so ever!**

**I wrote the thoughts in _Italic_ just so you know. **

**Enjoy!**

"O'Hara, please sit down." Chief Vick said and sat down at her desk.

Juliet sat down and threw a glance at the Chief and then locked her eyes on a spot a few inches beside the Chief's chin.

"First of all, I want to say that I'm really glad you're fine. Now I suggest you go home and rest. I'll call the department psychologist and..."

"No, I don't want to talk to anyone." Juliet interrupted. She cleared her throat and finally looked at the Chief.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm perfectly capable of going back to work tomorrow."

The Chief stared at her for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Juliet wouldn't accept any outside help, but she hoped Juliet would at least stay home for a few days.

"I just need to sleep tonight and I'll come in to work tomorrow."

She kept repeating it to herself as if it would make her better.

"You're not coming to work tomorrow. O'Hara, you went through something traumatic. It's okay if you don't want to talk to a psychologist but I'm suggesting a temporary reassignment for a while."

Juliet kept shaking her head no. She didn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar environment.

"I can't be alone." She said and hated how she sounded. Like a scared child.

"I have to be here, with everyone..." Her voice drifted off and she kept her eyes focused on the fish ornament on Chief Vick's desk. After a few minutes of silence, Karen stood up.

"Okay, well." She said with a defeated sigh.

"If you don't have anything to add, I'll see you tomorrow."

She waited until Juliet stood up too and then followed her out.

"Tomorrow." Chief Vick said with a nod and then retreated back into her office. Juliet nodded and went to her desk. She quickly opened her drawer and pulled out a couple of files and her chap-stick and stuffed them in her bag. She didn't notice Lassiter hurrying to her desk and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Lassiter muttered.

"What did the Chief say?"

"Nothing. I'm going home to sleep tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." Juliet answered avoiding his eyes, because she knew that he had the same thing in mind as the Chief. She hung her bag over her shoulder.

Lassiter opened his mouth but closed it again. He knew that Juliet didn't want to be treated any different from before, but at the same time Yin still wasn't caught and he knew by the way she flinched when somebody touched her that she was terrified of him coming back and finishing what he started.

"You need a ride?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'll just take my car."

She said goodbye to Carlton and checked her desk one last time to see if she had forgotten something (She didn't want to have to come back here again until tomorrow).

She walked to her car, opened the car-door and sat down. Taking deep breaths she started the car and drove home.

Back at the station, Lassiter stood by the window and watched as Juliet's car turned the corner and disappeared. When he saw Chief Vick coming out from the lady's room, he stopped her and said:

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Chief Vick nodded and opened the door to her office, stepped back to let Lassiter in, and sat down herself. She looked at him questioningly as he contemplated on how he would say what he wanted to say.

"What happened to O'Hara? I thought she was taking a few days off."

"I tried." The Chief said tiredly.

"She wouldn't listen and kept insisting on coming here tomorrow."

"You're just gonna let her?" Lassiter burst out.

Chief Vick raised her eyebrows and Lassiter apologized quickly.

"Look, detective O'Hara wants to pretend nothing ever happened and I'm going to let her do that for a while. I'll give her easy work and your job is to recognize when she really needs time off, and then I will reassign her. It's our best approach." She added when she saw Lassiter's concerned look.

He thought for a moment. Maybe it was the best way. O'Hara's mind worked like his when it came to things like this. She didn't want to show any weakness and he admired that, even though it annoyed him at times.

"Thank you." He said and stood up from his chair.

"Detective." Chief Vick said before he got out of the room. He turned around.

"Take care of her." Lassiter nodded. He intended to.

Juliet sat on the couch in her apartment and stared at the television in front of her. It wasn't on but she didn't notice. When she had come in to her home, the first thing she did was to check all the rooms and turning on all the lights. Then she locked the door and secured the windows. After making sure everything was safe, she had sat down on the comfortable sofa, without taking of her coat or shoes and just stared. She usually liked to think about her day when she came home, but today her mind just wasn't working. Half an hour later, she finally stood up and went into the bathroom to take a hot bath. When she finally got into the tub, the water was hot but she just felt numb. She didn't feel anything. All of the emotions seemed to have disappeared with the tears she had shed on the clock tower. Right then she had felt numb too, but that dumb EMT had made the feelings come back in floods. Then she had felt every emotion known to man.

Stress, relief, sadness, tiredness and about a dozen more. But then Carlton had come and pulled her into a hug when her mask cracked and fell on the ground in a thousand pieces. Or it felt like that anyway. Now she just wanted to cry... or not. She didn't know what she wanted. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall behind her. She just sat there and felt completely empty. After a while she got up, dried herself and changed into a pair of flannel pants and a tank top.

All of a sudden a shrill sound made her jump. Her eyes zoomed around the room until she realized that it was the doorbell. She stood frozen for a moment but then she heard someone outside the door.

"O'Hara! O'Hara! Are you in there?"

She almost laughed when she recognized the voice. She jogged to the front door and unlocked it. Carlton was standing outside looking slightly panicked for a second but his looks changed when he saw her.

"O'Hara. I've been calling you for an hour but you didn't pick up the phone."

"I was taking a bath, and I think my phone died. Come in."

She stepped aside to let him in.

"How are you?" He asked awkwardly when he sat down on the sofa.

"Fine." Juliet answered shortly. Why was he here? The last thing she wanted to do now was to talk to someone. She just wanted to watch some stupid television program until she fell asleep.

Carlton repositioned his legs and looked at Juliet's frame. She was staring stubbornly at her knees, and she kept biting her lip.

_She always does that when she's concentrating or nervous_, he thought to himself.

"So." He said and cleared his throat. Juliet looked up at him.

"You hungry?"

Juliet looked at him confused. She didn't expect him to talk about food. She thought he was here on the Chief's orders.

"Yeah. I guess. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Do you want to order something or go out?"

He was expecting her to join him for dinner. Or was it lunch? Juliet threw a glance at the clock and confirmed that it was an early dinner. Which meal it was however, she didn't know if his assumption was sweet or annoying. Was she even hungry?

"O'Hara." Lassiter said to bring her back from her wandering thoughts.

"Sorry. We can order some food." She said to answer his question.

They decided on some pizza and Lassiter ordered on his phone while Juliet went to find some Tylenol. She was starting to get a throbbing headache and that was one thing more than she could handle today.

Carlton finished his call and came back into the living-room.

"What's that?" He asked when he saw her swallowing two tablets.

"Tylenol." She answered.

Carlton didn't ask any questions. He guessed she had a headache given the amount of stress she had been in, not to mention the fact that she'd been drugged when she was kidnapped. He looked over at Juliet again and noticed that she was trying to say something. Her mouth was opening and closing like she was figuring out what she wanted to say but changing her mind.

Finally she spoke.

"How did you know where I was?" Her voice came out so quietly that he almost didn't hear it.

She cleared her throat and said, with a stronger voice this time.

"How did you find me?"

Lassiter debated with himself for a while. What did she mean?

"You know how we found you, O'Hara." He didn't know what she meant.

Juliet fumbled with her fingers and felt tears burning in her eyes.

"I-I don... I don't know. I just..." She felt so confused. Why did she ask that?

She felt the tears coming back and she furiously kept drying her eyes with her sleeve.

Carlton moved towards her on the couch.

"O'Hara..." He put his hand over her fidgeting fingers.

She started to feel like she couldn't breathe and started gasping for her breath.

"Stop it. Stop it." She kept repeating to herself in a whisper.

"What?" Lassiter asked, but a second later Juliet opened her mouth and a sob escaped her lips.

She quickly covered her face to silence her sobbing.

Lassiter winced. He put his hand on her shoulder and moments later, Juliet leaned in his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her tremble every time she sobbed.

For a long time, Lassiter sat on the couch with a crying Juliet in his arms.

"Hey. It's okay." He said softly when he heard Juliet started to gasp for her breath again.

"I'm sorry." Juliet cleared her throat.

"Want to watch something on TV?" Carlton asked with his arm still around Juliet's shoulders.

She didn't move, so Carlton picked up the remote and started scanning through the channels. He finally settled on 'Bones' and sat back while Juliet moved closer to him. At the end of the episode, the door knocked. Carlton realized it had to be the pizza delivery and went to sit up, but felt Juliet's weight beside him. He looked over to see her sleeping. He carefully put a pillow under her head and went to open the door. After he payed for the food, he got two plates and carefully shook Juliet to make her wake up.

"Hmm..." Was the only audible thing Carlton could recognize. Her head was buried in the pillow and she had pulled a blanket over herself.

"The pizza's here." Carlton said.

Juliet inhaled sharply and sat up, her hair looking like a bird's nest. Carlton chuckled at her and handed her a slice of pizza. They ate their food in silence and when they were done, Juliet convinced Carlton to leave. He reluctantly did, but the minute the door was locked, Juliet regretted it. She put on some music to cover up the silence and went into her bedroom to get some more sleep.

She turned off the lamp and pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Suddenly she heard a bang outside her window. Seconds later, Juliet was sitting in her bed with her gun pointed at the window. She saw a shadow and was just about to pull the trigger, when she saw that the 'kidnapper' was a cat who was hiding from the rain. Juliet took a few trembling breathes and put her hand on her heart to slow it down.

"Calm down. Pull yourself together. It's just a dumb cat." She said to herself. She tried to lay back down on the bed, but every sound and shadow became Yin so a few minutes later, she found herself back in the living-room on the couch. She tucked herself in and put her gun next to her on the coffee table. As she jumped when the air conditioner turned on, she said to herself:

"This is going to be a long night."

**Now that wasn't so bad, or was it? Please do what you do best and let me know what you think! I don't know when the next chapter will come but I'm working on it. It's just the end of school term and I have to finish everything, and that includes writing a song on the piano! I mean come on, I'm not Mozart or Vivaldi! My teacher seems to think I am (She's going to be so disappointed!). Anyways back to Psych! Again if you have ANY ideas at all, please tell me! Until next time/ShulesFan99  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Good news, I have written five chapters on this story! I just wanted to say that this chapter may have some grammar/spelling mistakes because I can't find the button that does the spell/grammar check :-) No really, I don't know where it is. There's some new layout for me and I don't know what I did with it.**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!**

When Lassiter walked into the station, the last person he expected to be sitting at her desk, was there.

"O'Hara? What are you doing here?" He was getting angry with her.

"It's six am!"

Juliet looked up from the file she was reading. She had bags under her eyes, but stubbornly kept her gaze at Lassiter.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here and do some good. Want to help?"

She tried desperately to sound normal and not like she hadn't slept for the past two nights.

"No, I don't want to help! O'Hara, did you even sleep last night?" He didn't know what to do with her.

"It's not important. If you don't want to help, please leave me alone."

Lassiter wanted to say something, but decided that he didn't want to argue with her. He opened his mouth again, closed it and went to get a cup of coffee.

An hour later when Chief Vick walked into the station, Juliet hurried of to the bathroom. She didn't want the Chief to give a lecture about sleep. She went in, locked the door and sat down on the toilet-seat.

"_What am I doing?_" She asked herself.

"_I'm that much of a coward that I'm not even going to face my boss_?"

The door outside opened and Juliet quickly pulled up her legs so nobody could see that she was in there. For ten minutes, she sat there. She leaned her elbow on her knee, but what she didn't realize was that her leg had fallen asleep. She slipped off the toilet seat and fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!."

"O'Hara?"

Juliet sighed. The only person she didn't want to meet was now knocking on the stall door.

"I..I'm okay."

"You sure? Open the door"

Juliet reached for the lock and turned it. The door swung open and Chief Vick stood behind it.

Juliet quickly stood up and tried to gather herself. She cleared her throat and said:

"Um...Hi Chief."

"O'Hara." The Chief greeted with a nod.

"May I ask what you were doing in there?"

Juliet quickly tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound crazy.

"Nothing Chief. Excuse me, I have some files I need to complete." She turned to leave, but Chief Vick grabbed her arm.

"Juliet, have you slept any last night?" Karen carefully decided to use Juliet's first name. She tried to sound more like a friend than a coworker.

"Yeah." The answer wasn't far from the truth. She had slept, just not more than half an hour.

Chief Vick looked her and Juliet quickly realized that she wasn't fooled.

"Okay, just get back to work. And O'Hara, if you're tired, go home."

Juliet nodded and went back to her desk.

After lunchtime, Juliet had accidentally fallen asleep four times. Each time, Carlton had given her a nudge to wake her up and given her a look that clearly said: 'You're tired, go home'.

And each time Juliet would straighten herself and work even harder and faster to try to prove him wrong.

Chief Vick was observing them from her desk in her office. Each time Lassiter had looked at Juliet, his whole face was concerned and she couldn't blame him. Juliet looked dead-tired. Her hair was sticking out from her ponytail and her pale face had dark circles under her eyes.

Karen felt sorry for her. She was so tired herself and she hadn't been strapped to a dangling chair yesterday. Juliet however...

Karen made up her mind and stood up. She walked firmly to Juliet's desk and stood there until Lassiter gave Juliet another nudge and her head flew up from her arms.

"Oh, sorry Chief. I-I was just..."

"O'Hara. Go home. You're done for today." Karen kept her voiced firm and cold. She had learned from experience that this voice often got good results.

Juliet opened her mouth to argue, but closed it without saying anything. She bowed her head. After a few seconds she looked up to see that Chief Vick still was standing over her. She carefully nodded and slowly began collecting her things. She kept throwing looks at the Chief, but to her disappointment she was still standing next to her.

Lassiter was sitting quietly and watching the scene in front of him. He felt so sorry for Juliet, but he agreed with Chief Vick. Juliet was tired and she needed sleep. But, he thought to himself, Juliet probably wasn't going to go to sleep when she was alone in her apartment. When Juliet was done, he started packing his things too.

"Where are you going?" Juliet asked him.

"I'm coming with you." He answered matter of factly.

"No, you're not. You're tired, just go home and rest. I'll be fine." She sounded so sure that if Carlton had his eyes closed, he would have thought she was totally fine. Of course, he knew she wasn't totally fine. But maybe she needed her space.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

Juliet said goodbye to him and began walking out to her car. She could feel everyone's eyes on her back. It was as if they felt sorry for her. She's not a coward. Or maybe she was... She was beginning to feel like she had done the night before. All her thoughts were swimming in her head and she almost felt light-headed. Maybe she needed to take some time off.

She drove for about half an hour before realizing what she was doing. She parked outside an old cafe and was so focused on her own things, she didn't notice the blue Toyota echo that was parked on the other side of the road.

"Shawn! I'm not ordering the 'Valentine's day special' just so you can eat the pineapple in the dessert! Besides Valentine's day was almost two weeks ago!"

"Gus, why not? I ordered it the last time and you loved the heart shaped crab cakes, which you didn't let me eat by the way. And..." Shawn opened his mouth to continue but stopped when he saw Juliet sitting at the far end of the cafe, just staring out the window.

"Dude." He said and nudged Gus. "Come on." They quickly took their jackets and Gus' pharmaceutical bag and made their way to Juliet's table.

"Hi Jules!" Shawn said while they both sat down. He gave her his famous smile that usually made Juliet melt. She looked up and tried to give them her normal smile,but failed miserably.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?"

Gus picked up the menu and starting looking through it.

"Not much. I have a meeting with my boss after lunch to discuss some new clients."

Juliet frowned.

"You still work at the pharmaceutical company? I thought you quit when you started working in 'Psych'."

"Someone has to pay for everything Shawn does right?" Gus said and gave Shawn an annoyed smile.

"So." Shawn said.

"Why aren't you at work?"

Juliet quickly looked down and frantically tried to come up with an excuse that didn't tell the truth.

"Um... I... There wasn't much work to do and I was tired."

Shawn immediately knew she wasn't telling the slightest bit of truth but didn't say anything. Instead he exchanged meaningful looks with Gus.

Gus looked at the clock and said, "Sorry I have to go to that meeting now." He collected his things and said goodbye to Juliet and Shawn and then walked out to his car.

After a few moments of silence, Shawn spoke up.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk." He put his hand over hers and squeezed it. She looked up for a second and looked like she was going to talk but then pulled her hand away. She laughed weakly and straightened up a bit. Shawn looked at her with pity and it was killing her.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help but I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I gotta go, do you need a ride somewhere? I know Gus has the blueberry."

Shawn realized he'd lost her for today. Damn, he should have been more careful. But instead of saying anything he nodded.

"Yeah. You're going back to the station? I have to get a check from Chief."

They began walking out when Shawn stopped.

"Oh I just have to do something. Wait for me in your car, I'll be there in a sec."

Juliet shrugged and went to her car. Shawn ran back to the counter and ordered two pineapple smoothies. He'd noticed that Juliet hadn't had any lunch and he didn't want her to stop eating. He paid for the smoothies and at the same time bought a chocolate chip cookie too.

**I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will come hopefully when I find the spell check button :-) Oh, and Merry Christmas psych-os!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy new year guys! This is the last day before school starts again for me. This term is the hardest in Sweden with National tests and such. So I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to write new chapters/stories. Wish me good luck! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and please review or something! Even if you don't like my story. I don't have anyone reading my anything I write so constructive criticism is great!**

**Enjoy!**

Juliet settled in her car and threw her jacket in the back seat to make room for Shawn. She buckled her seat belt and positioned her hand under her chin while waiting for Shawn to finish whatever he was doing. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, Shawn was standing outside smiling with a paper bag and two smoothies in his hands. She smiled at him and unlocked the car door for him. He climbed in and handed her a smoothie and the bag.

"Thanks Shawn." She said and peeked inside.

"I just happen to know you're a fan of delicious flavor."

She smiled at him but didn't say anything else. Shawn drank his smoothie but Juliet just put her smoothie in the cup holder next to her and drove back to the station. She dropped him off at the station and debated if she should go inside and finish some paperwork but when she saw the Chief's shadow in the window, she decided that it probably wasn't a good idea so she drove home.

At the SPBD station, Shawn was waiting outside Chief Vick's office. He stared wishfully at the snacks table where an officer was putting out donuts. He was just about to go and get one, when the door opened and Lassiter came out.

"Lassie my friend! How are you?" Shawn walked up to the angry looking detective and gave him a hug.

"Spencer, let me go. I have work to do." He watched as Lassiter sat down at his desk and started working, and then remembered why he was here and knocked on Chief Vick's door. He waited until he heard a "come in" and opened the door.

"Hi Mr Spencer. What can I do for you?" Chief Vick looked up from her computer.

"Please, sit down."

Shawn sat down in the chair Chief Vick was pointing at and wondered how he would continue.

He glanced at Chief Vick who was sitting with her hands clutched in front of her.

"Um... It's Jules. I talked to her today and, I don't know, I just feel like something is wrong." He opened his mouth to say something else but then decided against it.

Chief Vick thought for a minute and then said, "She wants to continue working. I tried talking to her but she's a stubborn person." Chief Vick added with a smile.

"I have already talked to Detective Lassiter and he is going to make sure she doesn't wear herself out."

Shawn nodded and straightened out his legs. He stood up and nodded again before giving Chief a smile and saying, "Yes Chief. I actually came here for a certain check I was promised."

Chief Vick shook her head and opened a drawer and pulled out a rectangular paper.

Finally home, Juliet was bored. She didn't have any work with her and she wasn't hungry so she couldn't cook something. Now she was sitting on her couch flipping through the channels on the TV without actually watching anything. All that was on her mind was Why? _Why did this happen? Why did Yin and Yang do this? Why did they attack her? _And foremost:_ Why couldn't she bounce back like she always had before?_

Juliet took off her high-heeled shoes, went into her bedroom and pulled an old t-shirt and pajama pants from under her pillow. She changed her clothes quickly and then stretched out on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. If she couldn't do anything useful and everything she could think of was stupid questions with even more stupid answers, she could at least try to sleep a bit.

She closed her eyes only to open them ten minutes later. She sat up and rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes again. Once she did that she felt how tired she really was, but she just couldn't sleep. She desperately tried to will her mind to think about something else than that night on the clock-tower. Anything else would be great. But somehow every time she let herself relax her mind, Yin's covered face popped up and she was dangling with her feet on top of the tower. Was she ever going to forget it? Juliet started to seriously question what everyone had been trying to tell her.

_Everything is going to be fine._

No it wasn't. Everything was not going to be fine. If it was she should be starting to feel normal again. She had heard, hell, she knew people that had been going through worse things and had been okay the two days after. But it seemed like the harder she tried to forget, the stronger the images became engraved in her mind. She finally leaned back on her pillow and pulled the covers back on. Shifting once or twice to get in a more comfortable position, she told herself,

"O'Hara, pull yourself together. Just go to sleep." And fifteen minutes later, she fell asleep.

"_You know, I really wish I didn't have to do this."_

_Yin laughed softly and secured the rope around her wrists. _

_Juliet trembled so bad but she tried to keep herself calm. The tears she felt burning her eyes a few minutes ago, were gone. Instead her eyes felt dry and were stinging. _

"_You're a cop O'Hara. You're suppose to be brave and protect innocent people. Well, you did. You told Shawn to save Abigail." She tried desperately to build up the courage to be the cop she dreamed of being when she was younger. Her speech to herself worked until she mentioned Shawn and Abigail. She liked him. A lot. It killed her that she couldn't tell him that. It killed her every time she saw Shawn and Abigail together, they looked genuinely happy when they looked at each other. She was so in her own mind that she had almost forgotten about Yin. Unfortunately Yin noticed that too because he pulled her by the hair so her head was forced back. Juliet forced herself to look at the buildings in front of her. She could feel his breathe on her face as he spoke._

"_You miss him don't you? Unfortunately he can't come for you Missy." He chuckled and continued,_

"_No, you told Shawn to save Abigail instead. I bet he's looking for her right now. I'm sorry I have to go, I'd hate to miss the action. Not that things here aren't going to get interesting." He laughed again and stepped away from Juliet. She heard him do something behind her and she was certain she was going to drop any second, but she was confused when she heard his steps fade away. _

"_This is it. I'm dying." She tried to get a bit of fresh air but her mouth was covered by a gag. She couldn't breathe. She gasped and tried to calm herself but all she could think of was how the SBPD would find her. Probably on the ground with broken bones, dead. Dead, she was going to die. She could feel her heart pulsating with the clock behind her. Suddenly she heard something in the distance. It sounded like sirens. She stretched her neck and saw cruisers racing towards the clock-tower. Or, she assumed the cars were racing. From where she was it looked like the cars were creeping towards her. Everything felt like slow-motion to her. Suddenly she felt something tugging behind her. The rope that was keeping her from falling down, was slowly letting go. Thread by thread, the rope was falling apart. Before she could even turn her head, the rope snapped and she fell. Behind her, she could hear the voice of her partner screaming her name. Too late, he was a second too late._

**The last part was obviously a dream. The first part of the dream was what actually happened, but then Juliet's imagination takes over. Like I said before, please review. It only takes a minute and it makes me put on songs from Psych: the Musical and dance and sing along :-) Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but my teachers have decided that I shouldn't have any free-time at all, so I've been having a lot of homework. Fan-freaking-tastic... Anyway, I know that's not a great excuse, but I've never been good with those. I hope you like this chapter and I hope y'all won't be coming to my house with flaming torches and pitchforks :-)**

In her bed, Juliet was struggling to breathe. The nightmare was the last thing she needed. Her sheets were wrapped around her body and was suffocating her even more. She violently kicked around in her bed while gasping for her breath. The room was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. When she finally got free from the covers she sat up, her face flushed and warm. Taking deep breathes, she finally calmed down enough to reach up to her face and feel the tears. Suddenly her own bedroom repulsed her, so she grabbed her phone by her bedside table and ran out to the living room. She collapsed onto the couch and cradled her head in her hands. She was dead-tired but there was no way she was going back to sleep again. Not after that nightmare.

When the sun finally came up the next morning, Juliet was still sitting on the couch staring at the wall in front of her. Her mind was in such a fog, that she didn't realize that she had been sitting on the couch without doing anything else for at least three hours. At 6.30 am, she heard her alarm clock beeping so she figured she'd start getting ready for work. After a shower, and a look into the fridge deciding she wasn't hungry, she dressed in one of her usual suits and grabbed her gun and bag before going out to her car.

When she reached the station, she parked the car and rested her head on the steering wheel for a few seconds. Taking deep breathes, she mentally reprimanded herself for being so nervous. It was a regular day. She was going to go inside, say hello to Carlton as he handed her a cup of coffee, and then sit down to finish up some paperwork until they got a new case. It was just going to be a normal day, so why wasn't she up for it? She looked out the window and saw a few officers looking at her car curiously wondering why she didn't come out. She grabbed her bag and stepped out in the sun. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes, she hurried inside the station. Nodding hello to a couple of detectives standing at the front desk, she walked to her desk and sat down. She saw Carlton in one of the conference rooms but he hadn't noticed her yet so she hurried to get out most of the papers out of her drawers to make it look like she had a lot of work to do . She had learned that this trick usually worked and that she wasn't disturbed when she looked busy. It was perfect. Nobody bothered her, not even Lassiter. Of course he didn't fall for the trick but he knew that she needed space so he left her the cup of coffee, that he usually gave her in the morning, on her desk in silence and then sat down to do his own work. The only one who wasn't going to be fooled by Juliet was Chief Vick. Karen didn't want to disturb her but she had something she had to do. That night Juliet had been saved, Lassiter had been very determined to take her home without giving a statement to anyone. Unfortunately Juliet had to give a statement and Karen wanted to get that cleared as soon as possible.

"O'Hara." She called from her office.

Juliet looked up and the look in her eyes made Karen cringe. She looked exhausted.

"A moment please."

Juliet slowly stood up and straightened up in an attempt to look professional, and walked into Chief Vick's office.

"Close the door after you, and please sit down."

A bit anxious about what Chief Vick was going to say, Juliet closed the door and turned around to face the Chief. Karen was writing something on her computer, so Juliet sat down quietly in the chair in front of her and waited for the Chief to be done. After a few seconds Chief Vick looked up. Gently placing her hands in front of her, Karen threw a quick professional look on Juliet and confirmed that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, if any sleep at all.

"Are you okay?"That wasn't the way she had wanted to start their conversation, but she was worried about her friend.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." They both knew that was stretching the truth more than a little, but Karen didn't say anything. She had something she had to do and she wanted it done as soon as possible.

"O'Hara, at the night of your abduction." At these words, Juliet looked down at her knees. Chief Vick cleared her throat and continued,

"You never gave a statement. I already know what happened, but you do know it's protocol."

Juliet nodded and felt her stomach turn. Swallowing the urge to throw up, Juliet opened her mouth to speak a few times but every time she tried that, her mouth felt too dry to talk.

Chief Vick noticed the anxiety and reached for a glass of water for her. She handed it over and politely looked away, becoming very interested in the fish on her desk to let Juliet compose herself. Juliet gulped down the water appreciatively and started playing with her hands. Staying quiet for a few more seconds, she finally opened her mouth and began telling what had happened that night. She told it without any emotion at all and when she was done, she sat quietly and stared out the window until Chief Vick was done typing. When she was done, Chief Vick looked at her with a pained look in her eye. Even though Juliet's statement had been purely objective, she understood why Juliet had been so affected by the whole ordeal.

"You sure you're okay? You look more than 'a bit tired'." Chief Vick gave her a look that clearly said: "Lying is not going to work in this case."

Juliet clearly got what the Chief was saying. She cleared her throat.

"I had some trouble sleeping last night. Nightmare." The last word came out like a whisper and Chief Vick didn't know what to say. It was hard to be her friend when you first and foremost was her boss.

"Look O'Hara, Are you sure you don't want to talk to some..."

Juliet didn't hear the rest. Her head was screaming no, and her stubborn self didn't even let herself think about it. She quickly stood up.

"I'm fine, really. I-I just need some time." She felt like her airways were closing up again and all that was on her mind was to get out. She rushed out of the office without saying anything, ignoring Chief Vick calling her name after her.

Juliet hurried to the bathroom and after checking that nobody was in one of the stalls, began pacing back and forth with her arms around herself. Her hand started to go numb and her legs felt like she wouldn't be able to keep herself standing for much longer. She tried desperately to get her breathing under control but the more she tried the worse it got. She was scared. She didn't know why but she couldn't be alone. She had to find someone.

While Juliet was hyperventilating in the bathroom, Shawn and Gus had just entered the station. The Chief had called them that morning to discuss a case involving an armed robbery. "Where's Jules?" Shawn was looking for her but she wasn't at her desk or at the Chief's office. Lassiter was however sitting at his desk working on his computer.

Gus shrugged and said, "Maybe she didn't come in today."

Shawn glanced at her desk in his psychic-way and confirmed that Juliet had been there. Actually, he didn't have to be super observant to see that, because her desk was covered in papers.

"No, she's here. Look, she tried her 'I'm busy with paperwork' trick. Lassie!" He shouted the last thing at Lassiter who turned around looking annoyed.

"What is it, Spencer?"

"I see you're busy writing a complaint to Snow Globes Digest. And if you need help with the list of signatures, I'm sure at least two people in the world are interested. You'll find them at Wispy Sunny Pines and...

"Spencer, today, like almost any day, I have less patience than usual for you two. Now what is it?"

Shawn smiled at Lassiter for a moment then said, "Where's Jules?"

Lassiter lost the annoyed expression and quickly looked around.

"She was in the Chief's office a few minutes ago."

The door was still closed so he figured she was still in there. Shawn gave him another smile and dragged Gus with him to the snack table where McNab was putting out donuts.

"Hey Buzz-man! You got more chocolate covered?"

**Was it good? Thoughts? Now, what I tried to write with Jules, was that she was having a panic-attack. I've been having them for about a year now and though I know they're different for everyone, this was they way they were with me. I'm sorry if I might have offended anyone or something, that really wasn't my intentions. Please leave a review if you liked it, and please leave a review if you didn't and if so, tell me why. Also if you guys have any ideas what so ever I'll be thrilled to hear them. See you (hopefully) soon!**

**/The late updater**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I don't have much to say other than I hope you like this chapter. I have maybe three or four chapters left I think, so I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters.**

"Dude, are you seriously eating all that?" Shawn looked horrified at Gus who had three donuts in his hands, in addition to the five he had already eaten. They were standing outside Chief Vick's office still waiting for their meeting. It should have started almost twenty minutes ago.

"You know I have sensitive metabolism. I need to have a certain amount of sugar every day."

"Just floss after." Shawn advised him. He was just about to ask him if he could have the last chocolate doughnut when he saw Juliet coming out from the bathroom.

Weird, he hadn't seen her go into the bathroom. He was just about to wave at her when he saw the look on her face more closely. She was pale and looked like she was about to throw up, and she had her arms around her trembling body. She looked completely lost as she turned her head around as if to look if anybody noticed her. When she saw Shawn, she started walking up to him, but stopped after a few steps. Shawn hurried up to her, afraid that she would faint.

"Hi Jules." He said with a gentle voice that he hoped was comforting.

"You okay?"

She shook her head and started trembling even more and now looked like she was about to cry.

Shawn looked back at Gus who was giving Shawn a meaningful look. Shawn nodded to him and put his hand on her back and guided her to Chief Vick's office. For a horrifying second, Juliet thought that he was going to leave her with Chief Vick. But instead, Shawn looked over to the Chief and said:  
"Can we have a minute?"

Chief Vick looked like she was about to say something, but another look at Shawn said that it could wait. She stood up, grabbed a file and left the room, closing the door behind her. Shawn then guided Juliet to the couch without taking his hand off her back. He sat down and Juliet followed him. She bent over and rested her elbows on her knees in an attempt to get more air but it didn't help at all. The little she had tried to calm down in fear of having to sit with the Chief, was like it never happened. She began hyperventilating again and tears welled up in her eyes. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth.

"I can't breathe..." Shawn immediately released his grip on her but Juliet still gasped for her breath.

The trembling that stopped when Shawn was hugging her, began again. Shawn turned her so she was facing him and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Jules, calm down okay. You need to calm down and breathe."

Juliet shook her head. Okay, so he had to use a different approach.

"Okay, Jules. Copy my breathing." He started taking deep slow breaths and after a while Juliet started copying him. A few minutes later, she had calmed down and she closed her eyes and leaned into Shawn's chest, completely exhausted. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and looked down on the top of her head.

"Talk to me." he said.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, I just..." The tears in her eyes spilled down her face. Oh, she was so embarrassed! What was she doing?

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I didn't mean to do this." She lifted her head from his chest and straightened up a bit in a pitiable attempt to compose herself.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault but Yin's and he's going to pay for what he did."

Juliet took a deep breath and tried to give him a smile but she faltered and her face crumpled up again.

Shawn pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She curled up against his chest again and silently started crying.

"Hey, its okay. Just let it out." He stroked her back and gently kissed her head. But instead of it making her calm down, every horrible moment she had endured came back to her in floods. Her dad leaving, being rejected by Shawn, arresting her brother, thinking Scott was dead and being kidnapped by Mr Yin. She remembered when she broke down in front of Lassiter. She remembered how thankful she was then when he took care of her. This however felt different. The act was the same, but in a way Shawn was more loving, more sweet. She kept crying and Shawn dried her tears with his hand. And in that moment she didn't care about what the Chief was going to say when she saw her or even the looks he was going to get from Carlton. The only thing on her mind was Shawn and herself in this moment.

It took another twenty minutes for Juliet to stop crying and calm down completely. She pulled herself from Shawn's embrace. Shawn pulled out a napkin and offered it to her. Juliet smiled in gratitude and dried her eyes with it before crumpling it in her hand. She sniffled and leaned back on the couch. She was extremely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Her eyes closed but she forced them open and saw that Shawn was looking at her.

"Stop staring at me."

Suddenly she felt really self-conscious.

Shawn smiled at her. He put his arm around her and started rubbing her arm. Juliet subconsciously leaned towards him and rested on him.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Juliet nodded.

"Yeah, I was just scared, I never had anything like this happen to me before."

"You mean being kidnapped?" Shawn asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I mean the panic thing." Juliet answered with an annoyed smile.

"Well, I think you handled it very well for being a first time."

Juliet shook her head.

"No, I didn't. I panicked."

"Ergo the name 'panic attack' Jules."

They fell in silence for a while until someone knocked on the door. Juliet jumped and sat up straight while Shawn said, "Come in."

The door opened and Chief Vick walked in.

"Sorry, I need a file." She shot a look at Juliet, who quickly turned her gaze down. Chief Vick looked at Shawn instead who nodded at her. He gently grabbed Juliet's hand and held it. He half expected her to pull her hand away, so he was surprised when she gripped his hand tighter. It must have shown because Chief Vick pursed her lips together and tried to keep a big smile from her face. She pulled a chair in front of them and sat down.

"O'Hara, I need to speak to you." She didn't want to ruin the moment they clearly were having but she needed to talk to her. Shawn stood up to leave but Juliet still held his hand and didn't let go. She didn't look at him but he understood what she wanted.

"Can I stay?" He asked the Chief quietly.

She answered by nodding.

Shawn sat down again and Juliet repositioned her hand, never leaving or loosen her grip on Shawn's.

"What I'm going to say isn't something you want to hear, I know that. But you're not okay Juliet." She decided on using Juliet's first name. She knew Juliet would know she was serious.

"I know you're handling it yourself the best you can, but this isn't something you just handle just by yourself. No one can't. I still insist on you getting temporarily reassigned."

Juliet bowed her head and looked down at Shawn's hand.

Shawn looked over at Juliet. He knew she really didn't want to go anywhere unfamiliar, but he agreed with Chief Vick in this case. He looked back at the Chief who was giving him a look. Karen knew that Shawn could make Juliet change her mind. She admired him and if not, then letting him comfort her was a sign that she at least trusted him. Shawn took a deep breath and contemplated on how he would phrase his sentence. He knew he had one chance at getting it right. If Juliet sensed him doubting the Chief's offer, then she would dig her heels deeper and refuse even a day off.

"Jules, you're barely hanging on here. Don't give me that look." he said when she looked up at him. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was suppose to be on her side.

Damn it, she could feel tears stinging in her eyes again. She blinked them away, but the damage was already done. Both Shawn and Chief Vick had seen the tears. Shawn let go of her hand and started playing with her hair. Her hand suddenly went cold and she made a fist to keep the warmth in.

"It's going to be fine." he continued silently.

"But you need a break. You had a panic attack, that's definitely not nothing. Trust me."

Shawn looked into her blue eyes and she looked into his hazel. As much as she hated to admit it, maybe Shawn and Chief Vick were right. Maybe she needed a break.

Juliet looked down at her shoes again and pulled Shawn's hand away from her hair. Shawn started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Jules." It took only one word from him to make up her mind.

"Okay." She said in a hoarse cleared her throat and said:

"Fine." She nodded to accentuate the 'fine'.

Chief Vick gave her a friendly smile. Mission accomplished. She had finally gotten through to her, with a little help from Mr. In-love-in-five-years-but-to-naive-to-confess-it.

"Good. I have someone at City Hall who needs some help. I'll call right away." She turned at the computer screen and it was Shawn and Juliet's queue to leave. But before Juliet exited the office, Chief Vick said, "O'Hara."

Juliet turned around.

"Yes Chief."

"Someday this is going to be something in the past. You'll get through it." The Chief stated quietly and gave her a smile. Not the kind of smile you give a coworker, the kind you give to a friend.

"Thank you, I guess I am." She gave Chief Vick a small smile and closed the door quietly behind her.

**Like I maybe** **wrote in the chapter before (I can't remember and I'm too lazy to check), the panic attack thing that happens to Juliet is something that I suffer with and I know that they are different to everyone, but this way is how I know them to be. There is no intention to offend/anger anyone. I know you guys aren't like that but you never know :-) See you next time**

**/The one who wrote this story **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! **

**Here's another chapter of my Shules story. There's not much to say here other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

**I haven't written this before, but I don't own Psych, Winnie the Pooh and Froot Loops. That sentence sounded weird, but after you have read this chapter you'll understand :-)**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as Juliet closed Chief Vick's door and turned around, Shawn gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him while her cheeks blushed with a bright crimson color just as Shawn's cheeks did the same.

"You want to grab something to eat? Or..." He quickly started when he saw her face.

"No." She said hurriedly.

"I'd love to." She smiled at him and blushed even more if that even was possible.

Shawn pretended that he didn't see her reaction and pulled out his cell phone to text Gus. He didn't know if he had left or if he was still somewhere in the station. A minute later, he confirmed that Gus was on his way to a pharmaceuticals meeting.

"Okay, let's go." They walked awkwardly to Juliet's car. As soon as they sat down in the car everything became even more awkward. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Shawn opened his mouth.

"Your place, mine or a restaurant?"

Juliet backed the car out of the driveway and drove onto the main road.

"We can go to mine. I have some food and a pineapple upside-down cake. One that isn't baked in an easy bake oven." She added with a smile.

"Great cuz mine wasn't good at all. I think I overdid the fennel."

There's no fennel in pineapple upside-down cake." Juliet said, giving him an amused look while trying to keep an eye on the road.

"That explains it." Shawn said with a thoughtful frown.

They continued to talk about nothing in particular until Juliet parked in front of her house.

"Welcome to my place." Juliet said with a nervous chuckle. She unlocked the door and stepped aside so Shawn could come inside.

"This is the living room, over there is the kitchen and there's my bedroom and the bathroom." Juliet said and pointed at each room. They settled in the kitchen and Juliet started pulling out ingredients for some pasta.

"You're okay with this?" Juliet asked and held up a bottle of tomato sauce.

Shawn nodded and quickly went to help her.

_I can really get used to this, _Shawn thought as he boiled the pasta water. He tried to throw subtle looks at Juliet but every time he did, Juliet was doing the same thing. And every time they both blushed and pretended like they didn't notice anything.

_Come on, say something. _Juliet thought desperately. She wanted to say something funny so he would laugh. She really liked it when he laughed...

"So, you annoyed Carlton anything today?" She said while keeping her head down.

"Well, I had to do something while Gus was killing himself with snacks. You know he once poured ketchup on his Froot Loops? I mean, I've had some weird foods in the past, but ketchup?"

Juliet looked up and when she saw the disgusted look Shawn was making, she burst out laughing. Unfortunately Juliet was cutting vegetables at the same time and she soon realized that you can't use a sharp knife while you were laughing.

"Ow!" She shrieked. Shawn jumped and turned around to see Juliet holding her finger in a tight grip.

"Jules! Are you alright?" He pulled her hand out and gasped when he saw the blood.

"It's alright, I just cut it. It's okay." She said with a smile when she saw how concerned he was. She examined her finger but when she looked back up at Shawn he was gone.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" She heard him say from the bathroom.

"Never mind. I found it."

Juliet sat down at the table and heard a crash which told her that Shawn had knocked something over.

"Don't mind that either. Nothing happened. But in the future, you might want to consider keeping your moisturizer somewhere up high so no one could knock it over. Just saying." He came back into the kitchen with a small red bag in his hand.

"Now, see an important person in action. I'm like a BLT."

"A what? I think you mean an EMT" Juliet corrected him.

"I've heard it both ways." Shawn answered without missing a beat.

He quickly started to clean her finger and putting a band aid on it.

"Now it's all good." Shawn said with a smile and put away the first aid kit. He quickly started cooking again and Juliet set the table. They continued talking about Gus' weird eating habits, and soon they had the pasta and sauce in a big bowl on the table. Shawn opened the refrigerator and started searching the shelves.

"Don't you have any pineapple juice? All I can see is bottled water, milk and orange juice. Jules, come on. Don't you get bored every time you open your fridge?

Juliet shot him a smile and pushed him aside. She stood on her toes and started digging on the top shelf. A few seconds later she pulled out two beers.

"I hide them for special occasions." She explained with a chuckle when she saw Shawn's confused but admiring face. They finally sat down and Shawn poured pasta on Juliet's plate before doing the same for himself.

As soon as they sat down, Juliet was surprised at how comfortable they were with each other. They talked about their childhoods, Pretty in Pink, Lassiter and everything in between. Everything was easy but there were times that the subject started shifting to Yin, and every time Juliet started talking about something else. She could feel that Shawn wanted to talk about it, and to be honest so did she, but just not now. She didn't want to change the mood now when everything was so perfect.

When Shawn had licked all of the sauce off his plate, they both started putting away the dishes.

"No, Jules. Sit down, I'll do it"

Shawn took Juliet's plate from her hands and put them in the sink.

"Shawn, we'll be finished sooner if we work together. Just put them in the dishwasher."

Shawn shrugged and started loading the dishes.

"Okay, but if Gus was here, he would have a fit. According to him, the man should always do the dishes in front of a woman to show sympathy for the times when women had no rights."

"Well you tell Gus that we appreciate his support." Juliet laughed. She felt like a giggly schoolgirl.

_Well today has been a weird day._

When Shawn had loaded the last dishes into the dishwasher, he turned to Juliet who was putting the leftovers in a plastic container for later.

"Now." Shawn said with a serious voice.

"I remember someone saying something like-" He changed his voice to the eight grade Jules voice he had used the first time they met.

"Shawn, I have a pineapple upside down cake at home that is way more delicious than the one you made."

Juliet rolled her eyes at him, but opened a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a cake.

"Let's go to the living room. Can you grab some plates and forks from that drawer behind you."

Shawn's eyes widened when he saw the cake and he quickly turned around to get the plates. As soon as he opened the drawer, he saw something that made him want to laugh out loud. But instead he called to Juliet who was already in the living room that he'll be there in a second and pulled out two plates with Winnie the Pooh on them. After grabbing two forks and a knife to cut the cake, he went into the living room where Juliet was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Look Jules, I found your nice china." He waved the plates at her with a grin.

Juliet's face went red, but she quickly recovered and said,

"Hey, what's wrong with Winnie the Pooh? He's my favorite character of all times. Him and Dumbo." She added after thinking for a second.

"Nothing is wrong with Winnie the Pooh. It's Piglet I have a problem with." Shawn said with a grin when he saw the look on Juliet's face.

"Piglet is Winnie the Pooh's best friend. He's small but brave. He meant a lot to me growing up." Juliet pouted.

"You do sound like him." Shawn said and ducked a second later when Juliet threw a pillow at him.

"So," Shawn said as he put down the plates and sat down beside Juliet.

"Let's see if this cake is as good as you say."

**There you go, another chapter of Perfectly Fine. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm trying to improve my writing, but it's hard when you don't know what needs to be improved, so if you have anything that you think I need to change or do, I'll be really grateful for a review or a message :-)**

**Thank you, and I'll see you guys the next time I update. I don't exactly know when that'll be but I do have summer vacation, and I am bored out of my mind, so maybe I'll just write everyday :-)**


End file.
